Orange Mocks Mock
by Sabishii-Kitsune
Summary: Devils can't atone when saints are watching. ESP/Kuonji, OC


/ **tango for**_** tongues tied**__;_ /

Under the beaming light above them that made their dance seemed more sinister and conniving.

They dance their tango. Each step graceful, lethal and dark.

Each step makes them appear more like they are predators rather than dancers (lovers in love).

Ready to go about on each other's neck; (_with knives and kisses_)

Their tango is finished with a slow dying tone and a step to the right for a bravo.

/_**two heads for one**__;_ /

They were quite a tandem back then, and when she returns (_from the ruins, from the dead, from the nest of traitors_) they begin again as two mutual (different) forces.

They both share equal similarities with each other, and many other things than what their appearances and behavior gave away to on lookers.

"You may leave now, _Rei._" Kuonji says, as he closed the folder Persona has given him.

Persona bows on his way out and as he does he observers Satsuki's back and Kuonji's expression. Registering every detail with cool black eyes.

Satsuki turned away from the window at looked at him over her shoulders. Her grey eyes observing him; the people, who pass by that office, are all curious people always wondering what happens inside that office between the two of them, so before the door closes, they craned their necks to see.

The door shuts close.

/ **flatten **_**and flattered**__;_ /

Satsuki knows when to shut up, knows when to pick up signs that Kuonji drops. Satsuki knows when to fear _(for the both of them)_.

"What will you do with her?" Satsuki asked, "Can I hope that she doesn't end up like _Yuka_?" she asks and feels him shift at the mention of her name. (but underneath it there is no feeling, Satsuki learns that jealousy is sneaky)

And when he doesn't answer and silence beats; Satsuki Kaito knows when to fear. (_for the both of them and for rest of the world_)

Kuonji pulls her towards him and dips her deep, smoothly and elegantly. This is where trust and fear is balanced.

And both felt the thrumming rush beneath their fingers, his fingers tingling on her back. And when he pulls her back up, and pulls her close to him; their bodies clashing intimately together.

"This is why no one will be at your funeral," Satsuki says, "so you better make sure I'm alive still then, though I'm sure one isn't enough to make up for what you will lose." (_and have_)

Kuonji gives her a knowing smirk. (_he's quite a charmer, heartbreaker_)

/_**for the saint who carries the burdens**__; _/

Of all the people he wouldn't call whore or all the other dirty names adults know.

It would be her. Though the way he grabbed her and cornered, threatens the bond that they made.

"_Where is she?"—why? _Kuonji hisses at her, his breath blowing at her cheek. Though Satsuki knows what he really wants to ask.

Knows what he really wants to say, he knows this is inevitable. Her answer is defiant gaze, Kuonji knows when to give up (_no, he really hasn't learn_) he grips her cheeks and his eyes are fired with the ambitiousness they both had. (_that was along ago, merely children with naïve hopes_)

Satsuki is the first to lower her defenses as his hand slides to her neck (_the thrumming rush_) then to her shoulder while the other remained slammed above her head. Devils can't atone when saints are watching.

When he leans forward, ropes of hopes raised—his body almost enveloping hers. _Don't move._ _Just stay—stay—_when his face is almost resting on her shoulders.

Their almost mid-hug stopped, and they were back to who they were. Merely devils with idle hands and minds filled with ambition and purpose.

"I, for one, surely know that you know that devils can never atone,"

"Maybe in the next life, there are many chances; I'll take mine and you should too," Satsuki meets his eyes.

Kuonji would like to think he hadn't heard her when she left. (_to her own funeral_)

_Be careful._

/_**afternoon tea in nirvana**__; _/

Kuonji, at some part knew—he would always be betrayed. That's how bad guys always end up. _Betrayed and dying._

And as chaos ensues inside the school, he wonders if _she_ would betray him too _if_ she was still alive. He doubts it.

Kuonji doubted many things and maybe regretted too. And when he wakes up (dead), he finds himself in a room the almost look like the Garden of Eden.

"Took you long enough to get here."

In here they drank tea; in here they are in nirvana. Where they could atone for their sins and there will be no saints watching.

In here when the lights dimmed they are rebirthed into something new—and they could pretend all they want. (_but the sins doesn't go away_)

Here, they could sleep and never wake up or never sleep at all. Here they don't find their beds (_where they both sleep on_) empty as before. (_their souls are twice as empty though_)

Under the beaming moonlight, they continue their dance that is never finished nor started.


End file.
